Obsidian
by Sapphire.Nebula
Summary: Dist, left to his own devices in Ortion Cavern, decides to make a replica of his beloved Jade.
1. The Plan and Making it Happen

He had been planning it for months, now.

Working in his lab in Ortion Cavern he had all of the equipment to be able to accomplish this goal and all of the loneliness that he was accustomed to, sadly.

At the very least, this plan would get quite a rise out of Jade. If Dist felt the need to tell him about it, of course. All that Dist wanted was attention from that idiot, anyway.

Thankfully, Dist already had Jade's replica data. How and why weren't relevant as long as he had it. If he hadn't… Jade certainly wouldn't have given it to him freely.

A replica of the so-called "Father of Fomicry." A crazy idea that was just crazy enough for Dist to consider. He just had to decide whether to have the replica come out with information already stored in its mind or to have it completely blank and helpless. Honestly, seeing a helpless Jade, even if it wasn't _him_, was something worth all of the work he would put into this. If he put all of the information in, it would be just like Jade. Just like him...

Yes, a blank slate. Maybe then he would be as Jade would have been if he hadn't killed Gelda Nebilim. Full of emotions and still incredibly bright. Dist couldn't help but want that. Perhaps the replica may even like him and pay attention to him! Not that it could ever replace Jade, but... someone to talk to at last.

The replica needed a name. Some sort of gemstone or a rock, preferably, just like Jade. Well, he would think on it later. For now he just had to set everything into place and wait until the replica was finished. Sometime tomorrow morning, most likely. Whistling off-tune, Dist finished the preparations and wandered off to bed. Not that he would be able to sleep much, of course. The anticipation of it all was maddening.

Oddly, he only laid awake in bed for _two_ hours before falling asleep. His dreams, of course, were of his beloved Jade. Even in Dist's dreams, Jade was elusive. He wouldn't even wait for poor Saphir…

The night flew by quickly, and it was morning. Dist eagerly hopped out of bed and decided _not_ to use his chair but to walk to his lab on his own two feet. He could see it. The replica was laying on a table in the middle of the room--one of his robots must have placed him there. Dist walked over to the table and stared down at his creation. Just like Jade, but with shorter hair--his eyes won't be as red, also--and a white cloth over his crotch. At least his fon machines knew about human decency.

Dist reached out and cupped the replica's cheek. What to name him…

A thought struck him.

"Obsidian," he said softly. Yes, a fine name.

Dist stared at Obsidian until he opened his eyes. The scientist smiled at him. Obsidian just blinked, staring back with an utterly blank look on his face and his brownish-red eyes.

His months of planning and hard work had paid off.

----------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is short, but it's just the introduction to start things up, so...yes. I don't know how long this will end up being, but at least a couple more chapters.


	2. Beginnings and Rough Starts

The first few days with Obsidian were difficult ones. Obsidian was just like a newborn baby, only much larger and harder to handle. Though, in Dist's eyes Obsidian was completely worth it. He was even a quick learner and already knew that Obsidian was his name. With any luck he would learn how to speak the entire language soon. For once, Dist's constant rambling had a purpose. And he began to walk his first day alive.

Dist had to feed the replica, bathe him, dress him, and watch him like a hawk. For the most part, Obsidian was fairly docile and wouldn't make trouble, but he couldn't be trusted around the fon machines. The man had fun trying to take them apart. He also seemed to glare at them from time to time, so the scientist had to keep the replica separate from that area at all times.

It was also a bit difficult keeping Obsidian away from the part of Ortion Cavern that had monsters in it. Lorelei knew that Obsidian certainly wasn't ready to face that.

It was rather cute. If Dist had something to do, Obsidian would follow him like a puppy. A puppy that was taller and stronger than him…but a puppy nonetheless.

Obsidian also seemed to crave affection. There was a specific noise he made--it sounded like a whimper--that meant that he wanted to be hugged or touched in some way. It felt very strange to Dist, but eventually he got used to it. Obsidian would even pull Dist in to sit in his lap sometimes, much to his creator's confusion.

There were times when things got a little tense, of course. Dist, as most know, was prone to making a fool of himself. One day, he tripped and fell during maintenance on one of his machines. Obsidian, who was watching, chuckled at this. The scientist stood up and started to rant angrily, causing Obsidian to laugh more at the look in his face. By this time Dist's feelings were hurt, so he stopped talking, befuddling the replica considerably.

Looking at the other man curiously, Obsidian tried to puzzle out what was wrong. Eventually he realized that, indeed, laughing at Dist wasn't something that Dist approved of. He went up to Dist and hugged him, resting his forehead on the smaller man's in apology. Dist blushed faintly and nodded, accepting his apology.

Another annoying thing was that, while Obsidian was a quick learner, he had yet to conform to social norms. More than once an embarrassed Dist had to yell at Obsidian to, "keep your hand out of your pants!" Every single time Obsidian just stared at Dist coolly until he went about his business, at which time he would resume.

It drove the Rose insane. Especially when he would turn around and see Obsidian in the midst of it. He would have to go over and slap his hand to get him to quit. Bathing him was very difficult in this respect. It was in general, of course, seeing Jade's body naked like that… but Obsidian would grab himself and would sometimes be looking at Dist as he did so. Absolutely maddening.

Anyway, enough about that. Right now, a week and a half into being with Obsidian, Dist was trying to teach his replica how to talk.

"Obsidian. Come here," he said, beckoning him to sit on his famous chair. Obsidian obediently did so. Standing in front of the chair, Dist stared at him intently for a moment, earning himself a nonplussed look from his companion.

Dist pointed to himself. "I'd like you to try and say 'Dist'," he told the other who, again, just looked at him. "Obsidian… say Dist. Please," the scientist added as an afterthought.

Obsidian opened his mouth and "saydist" fell from his lips. Understandably the replica felt proud at having managed to speak, but Dist only slumped and nodded.

"Now try to just say Dist. Dist," he somewhat commanded. Pouting slightly, Obsidian tried again.

"…Disst."

Disst was very pleased. "Good boy, Obsidian," he exclaimed happily, kissing the replica on the cheek. Obsidian smirked in triumph and hugged the other man. They began to have speech lessons every day.

Another few weeks passed and Obsidian was now capable of complete sentences.

Of course, now that Obsidian knew how to talk, it was getting him to be quiet that was the trial...

"Dist, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That," he would insist without even pointing to anything.

"It will be you if you don't shut up," Dist would semi-growl, annoyed.

"Oh... so... I would be a table?" or some other object, it all depended on Obsidian's mood.

"Why ask if you already know?!"

At which time Obsidian would start to laugh heartily and Dist would choose to ignore him.

By the by, Obsidian learned how to dress himself, feed himself, and how to bathe himself. This left Dist with free time, occasionally, to work on a fon machine or a plan or whatever he felt like.

Dist was getting worried, though. Eventually he would have to bring Obsidian out into a town. He could only pray that when he did, Jade wouldn't be in the same town at the same time. Chances were that he would kill Obsidian without a second thought. And Dist, of course, there was no doubt considering how many times he had tried.

Oh, well. He would cross that bridge when he had to and no sooner. Dist had to prepare the replica for a town and all of its people, anyway.

All of these things that he had to do... Dist was glad he didn't have any children.


	3. A Trip Outside and Annoying Questions

Dist had begun prepping Obsidian for a trip out of their cavern/laboratory. For one thing, he would have to teach Obsidian about his "inside voice." In fact, since the only person Obsidian was around was Dist, he had to teach him what a female was. 

For their lesson, he had to go and fetch an old picture of the professor that he managed to keep. Obsidian stared at it intently.

"What are those lumps on his chest?" he asked curiously.

"Her chest. Those things are her… breasts. Females have them at varying sizes," Dist explained, uncomfortable with such a foreign subject.

The replica made a quiet noise of amazement. "What do breasts do?"

"They… they excrete milk."

"Wow… like cows?" They had gone over most animals previously.

"Similar, I guess," Dist said with a sigh.

"How else are women different?"

_What else to tell him… oh, Lorelei… _"Well, they don't have a… you know."

Obsidian raised an eyebrow. "I don't know."

Looking away with a faint blush, Dist vaguely gestured to the other's groin.

"They don't have _legs_?" Obsidian queried with wide eyes.

"No! No… Look at the picture again."

Obsidian did and realized that Gelda Nebilim did, indeed, have legs. "Oh."

The scientist nodded and hesitated a second longer before trying to spit it out. "Now, okay. Women don't have, um, a penis…"

"Oh, you mean the-- oh… That's so sad," Obsidian said with sympathy in his voice, looking down at the picture.

The rest of their lessons for the outside went far smoother than the women one did.

Eventually, Dist deemed Obsidian ready enough to go off to Sheridan with him. They were low on food and other supplies, anyway, and it would be nice to have someone to carry the bags for him.

Since they both couldn't go in the chair, Dist decided that they would take a small ship that he made a little while ago. Just big enough for one and a half persons. This, of course, was inadequate. Thankfully it had a big enough trunk to carry things in, but he couldn't put Obsidian in there…

Eventually, Obsidian suggested that he sit down in the chair and that Dist would sit on his lap. In all honesty that was about the only way they could cope in the ship, but the pale haired man didn't approve of being so close for so long. Not as if he had much of a choice, at any rate.

So, one day, they gathered up the money that Dist had, which really wasn't much, but they also took some things he could sell, and prepared to leave. Dist had also spent the day before sewing Obsidian an entirely new outfit, shoes included. Nothing special, since that would defeat the purpose, but something that would help the replica fit in. Dist didn't need people thinking that Obsidian was Jade.

And, oh Lorelei, if they actually, by some horrible chance, saw Jade…

They would just have to run, the scientist supposed. He had worked too hard to manage a way to get replicas that didn't die or have defects. And having someone who listened to just about anything he said was nice, too… he did enjoy the other's company.

At any rate, Obsidian sat in the driver's seat, the only seat, and waited for the other man to finish last step preparing. Soon, Dist stood in front of the small craft, looking down at where he was supposed to sit. Obsidian glanced up and locked eyes with him.

They stared at each other for a while. Dist was glaring and Obsidian was staring back innocently.

Of course, Dist gave in eventually and sat on his creation's lap.

Steering wouldn't be an issue, luckily, since there were no controls one had to use with their feet. Not that Obsidian wouldn't be able to handle it, but Dist didn't need his seat moving around underneath him.

The ride to the town wasn't very eventful, except for the replica's constant squirming and the fon machine enthusiast's constant response of an indignant squawk, which always caused the former to laugh.

About half way through their trip to Sheridan, Obsidian wrapped his arms around Dist, who glanced back at the other with a confused expression and, when not reply was given, simply letting it go.

After landing at the dock and hitching their small ship, Dist had his companion carry the assorted machines to a place they could sell them. Thankfully, they acquired a handsome sum.

Dist decided to show Obsidian around the town, even though it's not as if he knew this place well.

"Now, see, this is the hotel…"

"What's in the hotel?"

"People, desks, and beds."

"Oh. Boring," Obsidian decided.

Then they bought food and general supplies.

So far, it seemed that the actual trip to the outside was a let down to poor Obsidian. He had expected more, so he decided to look around for something interesting.

Soon enough he saw a group of children playing. The replica tugged on Dist's arm excitedly.

"What is it?" Dist asked, slightly annoyed. "Stop pulling on me."

"Sorry," Obsidian stated in a tone that didn't seem at all sorry, not even stopping. "But look! Little people."

Dist frowned and glimpsed over at the group of "little people." Shockingly enough, Dist had forgotten to teach Obsidian about children. Sighing, he took the other somewhere secluded to tell him.

"All right. Those little people?"

"Yes?" Obsidian prompted, completely interested.

"Those are children."

"Okay…?"

"Men and women come together to make them."

"You can make people?"

_Goodness knows_ I_ can_. "Only when it's a man and a woman," Dist explained.

Obsidian let out a soft gasp and started to glance about, stopping whenever he saw a woman, seemingly pondering, and then starting to look for another.

The smaller man watched the larger with slight amusement and slight irritation. "Hey. Hey, buddy."

The replica stopped his search for a bit to look back at Dist. "Hm?"

"There's something special you do to make a child. So special, that only a woman who loves you will let you do it." There were different ways, of course, but the other didn't need to know that.

"What? Aww… I wanted a little person," he whined.

"Children are hard work, Obsidian. Not something you take lightly."

"That's too bad… Hey. How do you make one, anyway?" Obsidian's eyes were wide, eagerly awaiting some new knowledge.

Dist sighed once more. "Okay, for example," he began, "the woman lays down on her back. Naked." He paused to let that sink in.

But Obsidian didn't seem phased. "And?"

"And then the man comes over, also naked. And his, err… penis is erect…"

"Oooh. What does that have to do with anything, though?"

"Maybe if you'll be quiet and wait you'll hear it."

"Sorry…"

"Now… since the woman doesn't have a--" Dist had to pause as a few children ran by. "Since they don't have a penis, they have a vagina. Remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember that, Dist."

"Good. So. The man gets on top of the woman and… puts his… penis… in her vagina…" he told the other, blushing and fidgeting slightly. Explaining something like this was never not awkward, especially when it was to a man that looked so much like someone you've known…

"He… really?"

"Yes. And that is called sex. Eventually, the man orgasms and releases his sperm into the woman… who may or may not get pregnant."

"But how does that make little people?"

"The sperm goes to an egg inside the woman--"

"Women have eggs?"

"Shh! Yes. So if the sperm reach the egg, then the baby is formed."

"Then what?"

"Then the baby is, well, inside the mother. For nine months, at which time, she must push it out of her. If all goes well, the baby is born and everyone involved is happy," Dist finished with a nod.

Obsidian nodded slowly, absorbing this new information.

"Anyway, let's go home."

"Okay, Dist!" Obsidian exclaimed happily, walking beside the other, carrying their supplies.

The trip home was lackluster, but at least Obsidian learned a few new things that day.

Though, he wasn't quite finished asking yet.

During the ride home, with his companion in his lap and his arms wrapped around him, he posed the question he had been pondering about for some time.

"Dist…?"

"Yes, Obsidian?"

"Can two men have sex?"

Dist was quiet for several moments. Finally, he said, "not the way a man and a woman do."

"Oh."

Silence.

"How is it different?"

"Obsidian… Well… men have penises. No vaginas…"

"Oh…" Obsidian said disappointedly.

"But. There is another… opening."

Obsidian's interest seemed revived. "Is there?"

"Yes, well," Dist's cheeks turned pink, "you know how I'm sitting on you now?"

The replica thought for a moment before realizing what the other man had meant. He chose his next words carefully.

"Do you think that maybe we--"

Dist spoke before he could finish. "No! No, no… I-I'm not used to such a thing."

"I suppose…" Obsidian began to ponder again. If such a topic brought out such odd reactions from Dist, he wanted to see what the actual act would do.

It would probably be quite interesting, to say the least. Oh, his boundless curiosity.

----

Yeah, so... sorry about the wait. 8D; Long time, no? But I actually put the chapter up, so phaw. There will be another one, eventually, so please continue waiting patiently. And if there're any typos... sorry?


End file.
